Al final está la luz
by Dream Bloom
Summary: [Blindshipping] Él que venía de tierras lejanas como un extranjero, lo movía la lealtad a su reino y los deseos de prosperidad; él que en medio de la confusión y la oscuridad, guardaba junto con sus pares la esperanza de un mañana mejor. Ambos descubrirán que, al final, siempre está la luz.


Primero que nada una disculpa por mi larga desaparición tras haber dejado un escrito comenzado, pero las vacaciones hicieron que mi ser oscuro quisiera desaparecer de todo (?) ahora debo volver a la luz, y por ello aquí me encuentro.

Datos:

• **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, y las encargadas de llevar a acabo la serie animada TOEI ANIMATION y 4Kids.

• Esta historia nace como un 'remake' de Tu Luz, anterior escrito que publiqué bajo esta misma cuenta. Tras hacerle un repaso a la historia he debido darle un inicio diferente, aunque el hilo argumental sigue siendo el mismo.

• La idea de mezclar a Egipto y la Atlántida es culpa de la serie animada(?).

* * *

**Prólogo a lo inevitable**

— ¡¿Irás?!

El golpe de la puerta y el crujir de las bisagras sonaron tan fuerte que por un momento las personas dentro del cuarto encogieron los hombros, cerraron fuerte los ojos, esperando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Por suerte, nada de eso ocurrió.

Tres pares de ojos, unos preocupados, otros confiados y el tercero recién llegado agitado y preocupado, se centraron en quien solamente con un suspiro desganado y con los orbes cerrados pidiéndole paciencia a la divina providencia, continuaba empacando sus cosas.

—Tengo que ir, Jonouchi, es necesario para el reino.

— ¡El reino no me interesa!

Segundo golpe, esta vez, Jonouchi con toda su fuerza golpeó la mesita de noche más cercana que tuvo, el flequillo rubio cubriendo sus ojos mientras observaba al suelo, impotente, ¿Por qué de toda la corte real, tenía que ser justamente su amigo, su mejor amigo, quién representara a Atlantis ante ese… rey demente?

Los otros dos presentes mantuvieron el mismo silencio, uno de ellos, o una mejor dicho, se acercó al rubio recorriendo los hombros de este con sus finas manos. Ella, con los azules cabellos largos brillando por la luz del día entrante por la ventana comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo su compañero de 'trabajo'. Aquel que estaba más confiado tomó las riendas de la conversación por el camino indicado.

—Yûgi, ¿están listas todas tus pertenencias? —acompañó la pregunta con una cálida sonrisa, él con el cabello blanco, con la confianza suficiente en que su amigo estaría bien así el lugar al cual se dirigía no resultara el más adecuada.

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo pueden estar tan calmados?

—Ryou, Kisara —el causante de la discordia fue quién se hizo escuchar. De entre los tres era sin dudas el más calmado, y aunque esos eran sus amigos de la infancia en ese momento, por ese instante, él era el consejero del Rey Dartz, el encargado de manejar las relaciones diplomáticas del reino y mucho más importante, el representante de Atlantis en Egipto— Les encargo el reino mientras no estoy, cuiden de Chris y no permitan que Jonouchi se meta en muchos problemas. —Sonrió resignado, en parte tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

El rubio solamente volteó el rostro inconforme, seguía en su firme negativa indignado, además, por los complacientes asentimientos de los otros dos.

—Te acompañaré hasta la salida amigo. No pienso dejarte solo. —por muy inconforme que estuviese, Jounochi seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Yûgi, y a este le aliviaba tenerlo a su lado.

Se despidió de Ryou y Kisara en la misma habitación, aquella que le pertenecía y no volvería a ver en por lo menos un mes completo, ─o más, todo dependía de sus habilidades en las negociaciones y de qué tan ciertos fuesen los rumores sobre el 'Faraón'─; dos sirvientes le acompañaban llevando sus cosas, nada fuera de lo normal, ropa, mapas, tratados traducidos del copto(1) a su lengua y viceversa, todo sumamente ordenado en diferentes papiros para su transporte.

Su verdadera preocupación no se encontraba en los textos, dentro de su cabecita tricolor se los sabía al pie de la letra con la exactitud de un escriba. El problema era… el 'Faraón'. El rey Bakura, conocido en algunos lugares menos agradables como "El rey de los ladrones", ni más ni menos que un emperador déspota, cruel y desinteresado por su pueblo quien en la actualidad tenía a Egipto como la sola sombra del reino próspero y pacífico que había sido en algún momento. Pero debía ir, con las crueles condiciones en las que pudieran estar los habitantes, Egipto tenía control de las vías marítimas más importantes del momento, Atlantis, como una isla, vivía del comercio marítimo, las tierras del Nilo no dejaban de ser una oportunidad de sostenimiento inigualable con o sin un rey de su agrado.

Todo ello era el motivo de su viaje.

Hacía un mes habían enviado un mensajero hasta el palacio del faraón planteando a groso modo la iniciativa, ni más ni menos que una colaboración entre ambos reinos de índole mercantil, algo así como un trueque pero más elaborado; cuando estuvieron a punto de perder las esperanzas el emisario regresó con una respuesta y muchas historias. El Faraón Bakura había aceptado, tras un mes de deliberaciones, atender a un representante y su escolta para 'informarse' más sobre ese intercambio, mas no era un sí definitivo, ahí era donde entraba Yûgi, la única persona a quien el rey Dartz enviaría a tan importante encargo.

Lo segundo, las historias que trajo consigo el mensajero, eran las causantes de todas las preocupaciones de Jonouchi.

Caminos llenos de mujeres, hombres y niños muriendo de hambre, de enfermedad otros, ladrones en cada esquina donde pudieras voltear la mirada; establecimientos aún abiertos vigilados por guardias armados donde los más ricos festejaban su buena suerte gozando de sus bienes. Y aunque no describió el palacio, pues no se le permitió la entrada el mensajero lo describió como "el lugar más hermoso que he visto, después de mi querida Atlantis, pero tan triste como la mujer a la que acaban de asesinar a su hijo". El concejero real de Atlantis no era un niño pero tampoco un guerrero, Jonouchi cuidadosamente escogió a su escolta, lo mejor de lo mejor entre los guerreros que protegían el palacio real. ¡No era suficiente! Nada sería suficiente para el rubio, incluso le había rogado al emperador dejarlo ir a esa encomienda. Empero, tanto Dartz como Yûgi se opusieron a tal idea. Jonouchi era un valioso elemento dentro de la organización de todo el reino, no había construcción, cambio o movimiento en la delicada infraestructura de Atlantis que no pasara por sus manos primero, no podían darse el lujo de su ausencia por un tiempo casi indefinido.

Además, estaría bien, ¿no? Yûgi gustaba de ser optimista, respirando hondo y sonriendo cada que su violácea mirada se encontraba con la avellana del más alto, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Estaría rodeado veinticuatro-siete por los mejores escoltas, ninguno de ellos iba a defraudarlo, ni siquiera esperaba quedarse tanto tiempo, con tal de obtener la aceptación del Faraón y comenzar con el primer intercambio bajo su supervisión, todo estaría en orden.

¡Ida y vuelta! Prácticamente.

La luz del sol interrumpió sus pensamientos, habían cruzado los pasillos y escalones desde su cuarto hasta la salida del palacio en completo silencio. Ante la entrada esperaban un grupo pequeño pero confiable: cinco hombres, lo mejor de lo mejor, ataviados en cómodas telas donde, seguramente, ocultarían mortíferas armas. No era del total gusto del concejero, porque… bueno, él era un pacifista, alguien que meditaba seriamente la abolición de los ejércitos.

—Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte amigo, me gustaría poder llevarte hasta esa embarcación pero estoy hasta el demonio de trabajo —y aunque estaba sonriendo, Jonouchi no estaría feliz hasta no ver de regreso la puntiaguda, excéntrica, cabeza del otro con bien.

—¡Ve a trabajar! Estaré bien Jonouchi, confía en tus hombres y en mis capacidades de convencimiento —palmeando su propio pecho, se ufanó un poco para darse así mismo confianza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan egocéntrico enano? Ya, vete, entre más rápido te vayas más rápido volverás.

O eso esperaba, lo esperaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Se despidieron con un gesto, pulgar arriba para la buena suerte, Jonouchi no abandonó la entrada al palacio hasta que no vio desaparecer de su campo visual al concejero real con su escolta.

Yûgi no volteó a mirar atrás con el firme pensamiento de regresar pronto, ellos estarían bien, y él también lo estaría.

Por eso, al llegar al puerto y encontrarse con la embarcación egipcia, decorada en su proa con un enorme ojo de wadjet(2) ─según se había informado, era parte de la religión egipcia, algo relacionado con un mito y la buena suerte─, subió sin problemas hasta encontrarse en el interior de su transporte. Uno de los hombres encargados del viaje se acercó a él para hablarle del recorrido. Un viaje tranquilo de dos días y una noche hasta llegar al río Nilo, sin paradas, pues el Faraón no deseaba hacerse esperar.

Para él dispusieron una pequeña 'habitación' o lo más acercado a ello vigilada por supuesto por su escolta, quienes ya estaban estrictamente ubicados en sus lugares.

Sería un largo viaje, y un más largo mes.

Así pues se dispuso a repasar sus conocimientos sobre Egipto, sentado en la pequeña cama abrió el pergamino donde cuidadosamente escribió los detalles más relevantes, entre ellos, la concepción de un pueblo fiel a sus dioses, creyente de la magia y lo que ellos llamaban supersticiones. Muy diferente del pueblo atlante, quienes consideraban la ciencia y evolución base de toda la creación, así mismo estaba el modo de gobierno.

El faraón quien era designado por los dioses, hijo de los dioses, asumía el trono tan pronto su antecesor falleciera, Yûgi encontró un vacío histórico entre el actual faraón Bakura y el anterior, aunque claro esto lo atribuyó a no haber realizado una exhaustiva investigación. A groso modo el faraón cumplía el papel que su rey Dartz, asesorado por un grupo de sacerdotes. Fácil, fácil, pensaba, dividieron el idioma en jeroglíficos leídos y entendidos por los más sabios entre ellos el faraón, y el copto para el pueblo; el tricolor esperaba poder acercarse más a esos jeroglíficos, le causaban una gran curiosidad.

Por supuesto, en el mes siguiente a la llegada del mensajero y anterior a su reciente partida, aprendió lo básico del copto, escribirlo principalmente aunque no se le daba mal hablarlo, así no tuviese el 'acento' indicado. Yûgi se sintió mentalmente más seguro y preparado, con el optimismo brillando en sus ojos.

_"__Los halcones ya no vuelan sobre esta tierra"_

Resultaba un pensamiento deprimente, cierto, pero apabullante. ¿Hace cuánto las tierras del Nilo no escuchaban el enérgico cántico del halcón sobrevolando? ¿Dos o tres años? ¿Cinco meses? La sombra de la oscuridad cubrió aquellas tierras con tal manto, que la precisión había sido arrebatada incluso a los sacerdotes más 'iluminados'.

Algunos palacios dedicados a los dioses con el tiempo habían sido abandonados, aquello causó consternación entre las personas, ¿abandonar sus ritos? ¡¿a sus dioses?! Por un tiempo, los deseos de alzarse en una revuelta germinaron rápidamente, influenciados por las historias de extranjeros de otras tierras, más la presencia de un _mesha_(3) corrupto, ataviado en negras ropas y sobre negros caballos hundieron los deseos de sabotaje al nuevo faraón. No. Ese no era su faraón.

Porque el pueblo aún recordaba los días felices con el anterior soberano, la prosperidad con la cual habían vivido después de superar tan terrible guerra con pueblos del desierto, ellos aún creían en esa promesa: mil años de prosperidad, ellos vendrían en algún momento. Esa era la fe capaz de mantener con vida al pueblo de Egipto, albergada en lo más profundo de sus corazones, aún si en sus mentes momentos tan importantes como "la coronación" del nuevo faraón y su respectivo festejo no se encontrasen claros, el vacío histórico que el concejero atlante pensaba no era más que un error en su búsqueda, el pueblo de Ra lo sentía frío y permanente. Extraño. Lo único claro era la muerte de su antecesor, el dolor pesado encarnado en el pecho de los más leales.

Aun así para quienes trabajan en el palacio del gobernante no había tiempo de sentirse verdaderamente apesadumbrados, las mujeres y consortes movían sus pies de un lado a otro cumpliendo sus órdenes. Algunas encargadas de la cocina, las mejores delicias que podían ofrecer, otras practicando los bailes en celebración del invitado y, por supuesto, de sus dioses. Las consortes a su vez se alistaban a la espera de ser requeridas, todas ellas estaban siendo dirigidas por el único miembro femenino entre los sacerdotes del faraón.

Y era… denigrante.

Porque ella, Isis, quién en su momento se encargaba de las predicciones ahora debía preocuparse por el conjunto de mujeres más denigrante que hubiese visto en su vida. No era desconocimiento para nadie, los más viles complots se gestaban en el harem real. Ella por su parte era una sacerdotisa, entregada en cuerpo y alma al faraón y al culto a la diosa madre de quien, honrada, llevada el nombre.

Estando de pie junto al trono, observando la larga y ancha construcción llena de bailarina, no podía sentirse más desgraciada.

—Isis, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Siamun, visir del faraón, hizo acto de presencia asintiendo con aceptación al ver el júbilo dentro del palacio. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin realizar algún tipo de celebración.

—Maestro Muran —ella por su parte, le miró destilando la ofensa que sentía— ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien guíe a estas escandalosas y poco dignas mujeres?

—Ten paciencia Isis, es una orden del Faraón —lo sabía, esas no eran las funciones de la pelinegra, eran más las de una… esposa. — Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado cuál es tu papel mi querida Sacerdotisa, mas son las órdenes de nuestro señor —suspiró al hacer mención tácita de ese hombre, la duda se cernía en su pecho cada que lo hacía, ¿era realmente ese el dios en la tierra enviado por Osiris?— Además, esta puede ser una oportunidad inigualable, no podemos hacer sentir incómodo a nuestro invitado de tierras lejanas.

—Es posible que sea el mismo Faraón quien se ocupe de ello Maestro Muran.

El tiempo junto al anciano le permitió a la morena lanzar el comentario que no haría en frente de cualquiera, en el susurro cuidadoso de quien habla de un secreto de vida o muerte. Siamun Muran sonrió tras la tela que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, resignado y al mismo tiempo divertido. No porque estuviese satisfecho con las decisiones tomadas por el gobernante, por el contrario, usualmente se encontraba en desacuerdo luchando por hacerse escuchar ante un reír más interesado en el licor, las joyas y el harem. Era que, si estuviese todo el tiempo frunciendo el ceño no le quedaría vitalidad para seguir guardando esperanza.

Y terminaría por parecerse al Sacerdote Seto.

No, nadie quería algo como eso.

Isis centró su atención de nuevo en la organización y los bailes, él por su parte, con una de las siervas mandó a llamar a uno de sus discípulos más confiables, uno de esos niños que vio crecer entre las enseñanzas de los sabios maestros. En dos días y una noche estaba pronosticado el arribo del extranjero, él como visir debía asegurarse de enviarle un guía y ayudante con la lengua.

Esperaba, con la misma sinceridad que en el enviado de Atlantis, que aquellas negociaciones dieran buenos resultados.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Algún comentario? c:

Aclaraciones:

• Como recordatorio, Chris es la hija de Dartz, nos la presentan en la serie animada en el Doma Arc.

•(1) Copto es una de las lenguas habladas en el antiguo Egipto durante los siglos II d. C y el siglo XVII d. C.

•(2) Wadjet es también llamado el Ojo de Horus, pertenece a uno de sus mitos clásicos y es símbolo de buena suerte, también es el ojo que hemos visto a lo largo de la serie/manga Yu-Gi-Oh!.

•(3)Mesha es el nombre que recibían los ejércitos, literalmente significa 'agrupación de hombres'.

• Siamund Muran, a quien en la serie animada se presentó como Shimon.

Hasta el primer capítulo~


End file.
